La lista
by sususuny
Summary: Bulma hace lo que quiere y ahora; quiere a Vegeta... Sexy One Shot, con un poco de trama y un poco más de sabor a limón No lea si es menor de edad


YEAH

No se de donde viene ese yeah, pero bueno. Por lo general me desagrada poner advertencias antes, pero cuando es necesario es necesario

Nungún personage es mío, solo lo tomo prestados y los devuelvo maltrechos.

ADVERTENCIA: este fic tiene contenido SEXUAL (Smut, limón, lemon...), yo ya les dije, no lea si no quiere, siga su voluntad y sea feliz (Y)

* * *

Todos le habían dicho que no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando invitó al sayajin a vivir en su casa. Pero ella los ignoró, por arrogancia, porque algo dentro de ella vio a un ser abandonado y en necesidad de ser recogido y porque, desde la llegada de Namek hasta la hora en que pudieron revivir a los muertos por la llegada de los Sayajines a la tierra, ella se había olvidado de Yamsha, absolutamente.

Y al final había tenido razón (como siempre) Vegeta se había, de un modo u otro, unido al grupo. enlistandose en el mismo bando que Goku para enfrentarse a los androides. ¿y Yamsha? Bueno, era olvidable.

Pero ahora, ¡Uff! Si alguno de ellos se enterara lo que planeaba hacer, tal vez hasta la mandarían a encerrar. Pero como antes, lo que los otros piensen da lo mismo, ellos no tienen que saber, ellos no están aquí, la verdad es que el único que se encuentra en este edificio es el único que tiene que saber, Vegeta.

Llevaba semanas preparándose para este momento, desde que su madre le contó mas o menos hace un mes, que con su padre se irían de la ciudad a algo que ya ni se acordaba que era.

Primer paso de su plan era comenzar a hablar con el sayajin, eso le tomó una semana. Este paso, mirando hacia atrás, fue el más complicado de todos, pues ella podía hablar hasta por los codos cuando él estaba cerca, pero hacerlo responder, eso fue lo complicado. Por fortuna esa semana había comenzado una tormenta y Bulma salió a mojarse un rato bajo la lluvia cuando escuchó la voz del Sayan decir:

\- Este planeta es increíblemente generoso con sus habitantes - Estaba con sus manos extendidas palma hacia arriba, juntando gotas.

\- ¿Lo dices por la lluvia Vegeta? - El la miró fijo un instante, un poco muy intensamente, pero luego relajó la mirada y asintió con su cabeza.

\- Si, nunca había viso esto que llamas lluvia de esta manera, siempre era ácida o dura o venenosa. Esta ni si quiera mancha, es un acto de generosidad que nunca había visto.

\- Oh - dijo ella con asombro y probando su suerte preguntó - ¿y que más hay en nuestro planeta que no haya más en el universo?

Esto dio pie a una larga conversación acerca de como la tierra era un planeta "anómalo". Fue una agradable charla y ella no pudo evitar marcar mentalmente el primer item en su lista.

Segundo paso contacto físico unidireccional, partió posando sus manos en los brazos del sayajin cada vez que cruzaban caminos. Pequeños toques, que primerolograron hacerle saltar hacia atrás a su contacto, con la cara roja y una expresión similar a la que uno pone cuando ve a alguien maltratar a un bebe, a simplemente mirar su mano cada vez que hacía contacto con su piel. Cuando por fin Vegeta no rompió el contacto visual cuando ella posó sus manos sobre el, hubo otra marca en su lista

Tercer paso; contacto físico bidireccional, este la había atormentado más que los anteriores, pues no tenía idea como conseguir que él la tocara a ella. Había intentado hacer que el le tocara la frente con la escusa de creer que tenía una fiebre, pero él no entendía lo que era una fiebre y cuando lo entendió dijo que no era posible para él reconocer una subida de temperatura ya que los sayan tienen una temperatura corporal mas alta que los humanos y estos siempre para él parecían ligeramente fríos.

No obstante la fortuna nuevamente se inclinaba a su favor, cuando caminando por el jardín entre su casa y la cámara de gravedad Bulma se resbaló en el piso húmedo y cayó de lado sobre su muñeca izquierda.

Había dado un chillido horroroso al caer, tanto que logró sacar a Vegeta de su entrenamiento. El sayan se hincó a su lado y miró su mano primero y luego su rodilla izquierda que estaba raspada.

\- ¿Estas bien mujer? - Bulma no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esa pregunta, pero era su oportunidad.

\- Me duele - Dijo, tratando de sonar lo más indefensa posible

\- ¿Puedes caminar? - Y con eso él extendió su mano, ofreciéndola como apoyo para que Bulma se levantara.

Una vez de pie fue cuando Bulma sintió lo que había pasado realmente con su rodilla, dolía y ardía y así como estaba de raspada le era incomodo mantenerla estirada. Dio un paso para ver si podía, pero su cara se comprimió del dolor y se detuvo. En ese mismo momento, sintió como era levantada en el aire como si no tuviera peso, también sintió el calor de Vegeta cuando este la apoyo contra su pecho.

\- Gracias Vegeta - Dijo, el solo gruñó como respuesta y ella marcó otro punto en su lista.

Cuarto punto; contacto afectuoso. Después del modo en que la había tomado en sus brazos esa tarde Bulma no creyó tan imposible el siguiente paso, solo requería un día frío, un pequeño "retoque" a la cámara de gravedad y ropa un poco (muy) delgada para ese día.

El día perfecto llegó 4 días después del incidente del piso resbaladizo. Un perfecto día nevado, helado como el mismo infierno y todo lo que necesitaba Bulma en ese momento. Así que puso su plan en marcha. Primero cambió un fusible de la cámara por uno defectuoso, calculó que este le daría por lo menos dos horas para elegir el atuendo perfecto para la situación.

Elegir que ponerse era lo complicado, lo había estado pensando estos últimos días y no podía decidirse si usar un vestido rojo, corto y escotado o simplemente usar algo demasiado liviano para ser útil en este clima, tanto rato pasó en eso que no se dio cuenta que la cámara había dejado de funcionar hasta que Vegeta llegó golpeando a su puerta para que la reparara, Bulma se miró al espejo, llevaba calzas una polera de mangas largas y un delgado polerón que era 2 tallas mas grande. Eso tendría que ser, había arruinado su oportunidad de lucir fabulosa perdiendo el tiempo en elegir la ropa que usaría para lucir fabulosa.

Siguió a Vegeta hasta el borde de la casa, pero había nieve y ella no podía cruzarla en pantuflas, así que Vegeta la tomó en brazos y la cruzó hasta la cámara de gravedad volando, Puntos extra para Bulma pensó.

\- Hace mucho frío aquí adentro Vegeta - Dijo entonces - Como puedes pasar tanto rato dentro de este congelador - Vegeta hizo un gesto de asco ante la palabra, pero la ignoró y solo respondió

\- Yo no lo siento tan helado -

\- Oh - dijo ella y se puso a trabajar. Pero hubo una pequeña molestia extra que la agarró de sorpresa ¡El frío era real! No como en su fantasía que era un poco helado y ella iba y se le insinuaba a Vegeta y este la envolvía en sus brazos. ¡Estaba demasiado helado! Tanto que sus dedos estaban tullidos y no podía destornillar el compartimiento de los fusibles.

Vegeta se dio cuenta que la mujer no estaba trabajando apropiadamente y se acercó a mirar.

\- ¿Porque tus manos están de ese color mujer? - Le dijo el Sayan

\- Frío - Respondió ella, ya tan congelada que no podía pensar en otra cosa que terminar e ir a calentarse a su casa. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, Vegeta había envuelto sus manos con las suyas y soplaba su aliento tibio para calentar las manos congeladas de Bulma, que en ese momento estaba actuando ya más que nada por instinto de supervivencia. Se movió cerca del sayajin y apoyó su cara contra las manos de el hombre.

\- Mujer su atuendo es inapropiado para una humana cuando hay estas temperaturas - La voz de Vegeta sonó protectora y Bulma se arrojó sobre él colgándose de su cuello.

\- Tengo frío Vegeta - Dijo a su oído y el la envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura. En ese momento el cuerpo de Vegeta y todo alrededor se comenzó a calentar y Bulma sintió que hasta sus huesos se estaban entibiando desde adentro.

\- Mujer arregla la maquina y te vas a tu hogar - Bulma estaba descongelada y a pesar de que Vegeta la había separado de si, mantenía su ki elevado, para que ella pudiera hacer las reparaciones.

Bulma hizo como que encontraba el fusible y lo cambio, cerró el compartimiento con una sonrisa y le dijo a Vegeta que la cruzara de vuelta a la entrada de la cocina.

Cuando Vegeta la depositó dentro de la casa Bulma saltó nuevamente a sus brazos lo besó en los labios por un segundo y escondió su rostro en su cuello susurrando a su oído "gracias Vegeta". después de un instante el la envolvió con sus brazos y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba contra el de ella, pasaron así un momento, hasta que él dijo:

\- Tengo que volver a entrenar - Se separaron del largo abrazo, y Bulma intentó besarle nuevamente, pero Vegeta la esquivó y salió de la cocina, dirigendose a la cámara de gravedad. Bulma no se sintió desalentada, él siempre ponía resistencia en un principio, pero con el tiempo cedía. Además el plan de conseguir "contacto afectuoso" estaba más que logrado.

Numero cinco, contacto lujurioso, este punto habría sido más fácil de conseguir "si no estuviéramos en medio del maldito invierno" se dijo a si misma. Si tan solo pudiera andar casi desnuda frente a él. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, ya había hecho eso, durante todo el verano y a pesar de que en ese momento aun no tenía en marcha este "Plan" nunca notó al Sayajin mirandola.

Necesitaba revisar sus pasos y ver que funcionaba con el sayan, por lo general habían hablado de temas en común, como; Diferencias entre el espacio y la tierra, o ella le enseñaba como funcionaban los implementos de la casa o aveces hablaban de estrategias de entrenamiento y de como mejorar los bots (temas en común) Pero ¿que punto común podría hacer que el la viera con otros ojos?

Pero todo ese análisis de la breve historia en común de Vegeta y Bulma llegó a su fin cuando noto que algo dentro de vegeta mismo había cambiado. A pesar de no poder andar pavoneándose por el jardin desnuda, algo había cambiado en actitud respecto a ella desde ese ultimo encuentro una tarde.

Estaba fuera de su balcón mirando el temprano sol de invierno ponerse sobre el horizonte de ciudad, cuando lo sitio cerca de ella. Como siempre su cuerpo irradiaba calor y ella se giro en su dirección para descubrir sus ojos negros fijos en los suyos. Bulma no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ni decir nada pues Vegeta puso un corto y suave beso en sus labios y metió sus manos por debajo de su abrigo para rodearla por la cintura atraiéndola hacia si, ella de inmediato lo rodeo por el cuello, hundió sus delgado dedos por su grueso cabello y regreso el beso, pero esta vez con fuerza intentando hacerle retroceder. Al parecer el lo tomo como un reto y la empujo con su cuerpo contra la pared.

El deseo la volvió osada y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el pecho de el sayajin bajando cada vez mas para intentar sacarle la maldita armadura, pero Bulma simplemente no tenia la fuerza suficiente ni estaba en la posición para poder llevar a cavo tales maniobras. Vegeta se dio cuenta de la frustración de la Mujer y rió suavemente contra sus labios y comenzó a deslizar su boca por el costado del rostro de Bulma hasta llegar a su oreja, donde dio unos pequeños mordiscos tentativos en su lóbulo y siguió su camino bajando a su cuello. Mientras tanto sus manos recorrían todo cuando podían, primero la Espalda de la Mujer pero eso pronto se hizo in suficiente deslizando sus manos hacia el trasero de Bulma. Mantuvo una de sus manos allí medida en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras la otra semana fue a alojar en su cabello ambas manos masajeando ambas manos presionando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro.

Bulma estaba a punto de pasar del punto Cinco de su plan al seis cuando se alejo un segundo del sayan para sacarse el abrigo. El hombre pareció reaccionar y separo su rostro que estaba hundido en su escote y la miro a los ojos. Por un segundo Bulma creyó ver que sacudía la cabeza, pero entonces El planto un ultimo e intenso beso en sus labios y desaparecio por donde había llegado

Oh! Kami nunca había sentido la seguridad en el plan que sentía en este momento. El punto Cinco en su lista No tenia un simple visto, tenia una raya que lo cruzaba de lado a lado.

Ultimo item de la lista conseguir meter al sayan en su cama o meterse ella en la de el, esos eran detalles.

Sus Padres se irían mañana y Ella aun no era capaz de organizar algo mas allá de Bulma desnuda + vegeta desnudo = satisfacción y felicidad. Era como el plan de un niño Bobo de trace años, pero la verdad si lo pensaba bien no era una idea tan estúpida.

Todo comenzó como lo había planeado, al bajar a desayunar sus Padres ya estaban partiendo... Donde sea que fueran, y Ella tenia toda la mañana para planear su próximo encuentro con el sayan y esta vez si llevaría puesto algo Hermoso.

Bulma paso todo el día fuera de la casa y regreso a la hora de la Cena, le pareció que hacerlo después de la Cena era mas sexy que después del almuerzo.

Entro a la cocina, allí estaba vegeta terminando su Cena y Ella se sento a comer frente a el, dio unos bocados a su comida y noto que la estaban observando

\- ¿Porque llevas puesto el abrigo dentro mujer? Ese era el pie que esperaba. Bulma rodeo la mesa para ponerse frente a Vegeta y se quito lentamente el abrigo Quedando solo en pantaletas.

El sayan quedó boquiabierto ante la visión que le presentaba la mujer casi desnuda frente a el. Bulma solo pensó que esta vez si había acertado con su atuendo, era perfecto y por la cara que tenía puesta Vegeta, de verdad se veía hermosa.

Vegeta no se movió, quedó plantado ahí mismo por lo que Bulma tomó la iniciativa entonces y se sentó sobre las piernas del sayan, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y trayendolo hacia si para besarlo. Vegeta respondió sus besos y comenzó a recorrer su piel con sus manos, aún llevaba los guantes puestos, se sentían ásperos, pero no por eso menos placenteros. De un momento a otro Vegeta pareció salir del embobamiento que le había producido el verla casi desnuda hace un momento y afirmándola por los brazos giró a Bulma, sentándola frente a sus piernas abiertas. Quedaron en una posición tal que la espalda de Bulma estaba en directo contacto con el pecho de Vegeta.

El la atrajo hacía si cuanto más pudo y ella se retorció por sobre si misma para continuar besando los labios del Sayajin, elevó sus brazos para enredar sus dedos en la cabellera del hombre, que estaba asaltando sus pechos con sus manos enguantadas, Bulma sintió un leve gruñido en sus labios y luego las manos de Vegeta separarse de su cuerpo. Bulma hizo un sonido de dolor, como un maullido, al que Vegeta respondió undiendo más su lengua dentro de la boca de la mujer, ahogando cualquier sonido que esta intentara emitir. Pero por más que Bulma estuviera perdida en la pasión de los besos del sayajin, quería sentir sus manos sobre ella, cuando no pudo aguantar más el deseo, comenzó a tocar sus pechos con sus propias manos, entonces sintió el tacto de Vegeta deslizarse por sus muslos, subiendo lentamente por sus piernas.

Bulma no pudo evitar mover sus caderas al sentir las manos, ahora desnudas del sayan, frotar contra la humedad que se había acumulado en sus pantaletas. Con una mano Vegeta frotó por sobre la tela el clitoris de Bulma y sintió como se empapaba cada vez más la delgada tela de su ropa interior. Mientras que la otra siguió su recorrido hasta encontrarse con la mano de Bulma que aún masajeaba sus propios pechos, Vegeta tomó su muñeca movió el brazo de Bulma para que esta nuevamente hundiera sus dedos en su cabello, Bulma obedeció feliz, llevando ambas manos a esa posición, quedando con la espalda arqueada, y los pechos apuntando al cielo. Entonces Vegeta tomó uno de sus pechos con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra seguía estimulando suavemente la entrepierna de la mujer

\- Sabes Bulma - Nunca le había dicho Bulma, un suspiro salió de la boca de la mujer y abrió sus ojos de asombro. Se intentó girar para ver al sayajin de frente, pero este tiró uno de sus pezones, lo que hizo que la mujer se retorciera de placer y dolor y dejara de intentar darse vuelta - Quédate donde yo te puse - continuó Vegeta - ¿Sientes ese olor? -

\- ¿Cual? - preguntó Bulma, un poco perdida entre la idea de que Vegeta estaba intentando entablar una conversación con ella, mientras la estaba volviendo loca por la estimulación que no había cesado en ningún momento.

\- Este - respondió Vegeta, levantando la mano que se posaba en sus pantaletas y llevándola a su nariz - Este olor - El rostro de Bulma estaba rojo y vio a Vegeta meter la punta de sus dedos dentro de su boca con un gesto de infinito placer en su rostro - Este olor, este esquisto olor, que sale de ti, por mi - Vegeta volvió a estimular su clítoris, pero esta vez metió los dedos dentro de las bragas de Bulma haciéndola gemir. Allí vegeta dejó a sus dedos hacer unos cuantos círculos, para luego adentrar su indice dentro de la mujer

\- Quédate quieta, ¿No es esto lo que querías? ¿O ya no lo quieres? - Preguntó él quedándose completaren te quieto. Bulma entró en pánico

\- Si, si, si, si quiero, quiero - Las palabras salieron como un disparo de su Boca y Vegeta continuó con su labor. Aún así, Bulma no pudo controlar su curiosidad.

\- ¿Desde... cuando lo... sabes Vegeta? - Bulma intentó hablar normalmente, pero fracasó.

\- Desde que te caíste - Paso dos pensó Bulma - desde ese momento en adelante tu olor cambió y lo supe,. Solo tenía que esperar, sabía que vendrías a mi... Solo flaquee una vez - paso cinco - párate.

Bulma se puso de pie, pensó que Vegeta haría lo mismo, pero se quedó sentado tocando sus piernas -Levanta la pierna sobre la mesa - Bulma sintió que más que moverse, Vegeta era quien la estaba manejando a su antojo - Eso, muy bien - Entonces sintió su aliento sobre su entre pierna y como de un tirón vegeta le arrancaba la única pieza de ropa que le quedaba sobre el cuerpo.

Bulma se sintió expuesta, física y mentalmente, Vegeta lo supo todo el tiempo. Ahora que tenía un segundo de calma, recordó algún comentario acerca de lo inteligente que era Vegeta y lo bueno que era en estrategias. Pero toda linea de pensamiento se fue al demonio en el momento en que Vegeta puso sus manos sobre sus nalgas y dio una lenta lamida desde el comienzo de su pubis, hasta el final de su espalda.

Bulma apoyo los codos contra la mesa y sintió el frío de la madera contra sus pechos.

\- Esto va a ser bueno - Escuchó decir detrás de ella y fue entonces que la lengua de Vegeta empezó su salvaje asalto, chupando, lamiendo, Bulma lo podía sentir gruñir contra su piel, abrir la boca contra ella, sacudiendo su cabeza contra sus sensibles e hinchados labios. Ella apenas se podía sostener en la mesa y cuando empezó a deslizarse Vegeta la tomó por los muslos hundiendo su rostro aún más en su centro.

En un flash de lujuria Bulma miró entre sus piernas, solo vio el pecho y el cuello de Vegeta, pero la imagen era fascinante, El sayajin se retorcía y parecía estar intentando hacerse más adelante dentro de ella, sacudía su cabeza como perro luchando por un hueso.

Bulma estaba al borde del orgasmo y su vocabulario se había reducido al mínimo - Vegeta, Vegeta, mmm, si, Vegeta, voy a... - Bulma acabó en el rostro de Vegeta, pero este no se detuvo, por lo que Bulma sintió una eternidad en la que Vegeta se devoró el mejor y más largo orgasmo que ella había tenido en su vida.

\- Delicioso - Dijo Vegeta mientras se ponía de pié para observar a la mujer que aún estaba sufriendo leves combustiones y se movía lentamente recostada sobre la mesa, mirándolo con admiración - Deliciosa - Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, para luego hundir su rostro entre sus pechos e inhalar profundamente.

Vegeta se levantó con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, como para conservar dentro de si el olor de la mujer. Cuando abrió los ojos se quedó mirando su cuerpo desnudo. Bulma parecía un gato de espaldas en la mesa, con los brazos sobre su estomago y las piernas dobladas.

Ella también contemplaba al Sayan, su cuerpo esculpido, las cicatrices que marcaban su piel, su rostro y la lujuria con la que la miraba, como su lengua salía de su boca para lamer esos labios, como su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración, como su mano recorría su erección mientras la miraba. Bulma ahogó un grito por el shock ¿Se estaba masturbando mirándola desnuda? ¡Oh! si, eso estaba haciendo, el rostro de la Bulma se puso de un rojo intenso y Vegeta simplemente le sonrío y estiró su mano libre hacia ella para que quedara sentada.

Así frente a él, Bulma no podía creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban, Vegeta estaba completamente erecto y era grueso, la contemplación de Bulma fue interrumpida por una ronca risa y la sensación de ser tomada por el cuello. Sintió los labios de Vegeta sobre los suyos como si fueran llamas quemandola, era demasiado ardiente y no sabía como iba a salir de esta sin quedar hecha cenizas.

Ella se acercó más a el bajándose de la mesa y quedando de pie, entonces sintió el deseo de tocarlo, sentir su piel contra sus dedos, recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua. Las manos de Bulma saltaron hacia las caderas del hombre, pasando por esa V que le indicaba el camino a seguir; tomó entonces la pesada mano del sayan y la reemplazó con la suya. Aún besándose, Bulma sintió como Vegeta gruñía contra sus labios al sentir sus manos sobre él.

Bulma se separó de los labios de Vegeta, para mirarlo directo a los ojos, sus manos estaban secas, así que acumuló saliva y la escupió directo hacia su pene. Por fin era hora que Bulma sonriera y Vegeta quedara estupefacto, mientras trabajaba en miembro de arriba abajo con sus manos Bulma comenzó a lamer todo lo que su lengua encontraba en el camino, bajó por el cuello del sayan, pasando por su pecho, mostrando un especial afecto en sus abdominales, donde había unas cicatrices que también recibieron trato especial, hasta llegar a su erección. Estando frente a frente con el enorme falo, Bulma miró hacia arriba de manera coqueta. Era el momento de hacer tal cosa, sopló causando que Vegeta convulsionara levemente en su mano. Entonces Bulma lo puso en su boca, no era un asunto delicado, no, era sucio y húmedo y la hacía ver como una absoluta degenerada, el sexo de Vegeta ocupaba casi toda su boca. Pero Bulma no se dejó intimidar, con la ayuda de sus manos lo cubrió en su totalidad y masajeo su envergadura de arriba a abajo.

Los sonidos de placer que venían de arriba incentivaban a Bulma a trabajar mas duro, a apretar más fuerte con sus manos, a usar más lengua a aguantar las ganas que tenía de tocarse a si misma por lo excitada que estaba nuevamente.

Sacó el pene de su boca y miró hacia arriba nuevamente. Los ojos de Vegeta estaban fijos en ella, así que simplemente sacó su lengua dio una lenta lamida, desde la base del pene, sintiendo cada vena en el camino, llegando a la punta, donde puso un suave beso.

\- Suficiente - sorpresibamente sintió decir a Vegeta, justo cuando iba a ponerlo en su boca, el hombre la levantó y la volvió a sentar sobre la mesa, con las piernas abiertas. Si, era hora.

Vegeta se acercó, con su erección en su mano, el miembro estaba reluciente por la saliva y Bulma no pudo evitar abrir más las piernas y mirar el rostro del sayan.

\- No, a mi no mujer - Le dijo agarrando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y haciéndola mirar hacía abajo - Esto lo tienes que ver -

Bulma miró donde Vegeta le dijo y creyó correctamente que él hacía lo mismo.

Vegeta frotó la punta de su miembro contra el centro de Bulma, cubriéndose de la humedad que la inundaba y asiéndola por la cintura se acomodo frente a su apertura y comenzó a penetrarla, lentamente. Bulma se quejó cuando la cabeza logró entrar dentro de ella, pero Vegeta comenzó a estimular su clítoris con su dedo pulgar, mientras que seguía su lento ingreso.

\- Ves mujer - dijo él y terminando de penetrarla tomó el rostro de Bulma y lo apuntó al suyo, ahora es mi turno de ver. Ver tu rostro cuando te corras alrededor de mi - Y con eso el Sayajin comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella de una manera brutal. Bulma nuevamente sentía que solo se mantenía allí porque Vegeta la sostenía. Si antes había perdido sus palabras ahora apenas era capaz de articular sonidos.

Vegeta la penetraba, mientras su pulgar seguía sobre sus labios inferiores. Bulma creía que eso era todo, pero la mano del sayan dejó su clítoris, para posarse en uno de sus pechos. Bulma pensó por un momento que sin la estimulación de la mano de Vegeta no sería lo mismo, pero estaba muy equivocada, lo que sintió fue que al parecer Vegeta no la había penetrado por completo, su sexo llegó hasta el fondo de la mujer y se hundía de tal modo que no hubo parte de su piel que no hiciera contacto con el hombre.

En todo esto los ojos de Vegeta estaban fijos sobre el rostro de Bulma, la cual con cada envestida, rodaba los ojos un poco más hacia atrás

\- Ve... Vegeta... ya... si..voy a - Vegeta liberó el pecho que aún sostenía en su mano y anguló el rostro de Bulma que insistía en irse hacía atrás.

\- Te quiero ver acabar - Dijo Vegeta, más que palabras eran un gruñido saliendo de sus labios, y Bulma sintió que el climax llegaba a ella, su cuerpo se apretó alrededor del miembro del sayan y la humedad de su centro se esparció hasta sus nalgas, Vegeta seguía azotandola, pero pronto se detuvo, quedando rígido sobre ella y dando un rugido que en otro momento la habría aterrado.

Cuando los ojos de Bulma volvieron a poder enfocar, él seguía en la misma posición; Su rostro frente al de ella, su miembro aún adentro. Ella pestañeó un par de veces y le dio un cansado beso a Vegeta en los labios y sintió como este salía por fin de ella.

\- Wow - fue lo único que pudo decir Bulma después de descansar por 15 minutos sobre la mesa de la cocina - Simplemente Wow - Vegeta regresaba ya bañado, solo con una toalla en la cintura. Se acercó a Bulma, que aún estaba desnuda y fue al refrigerador a buscar una botella de agua.

El sayan se sentó a la mesa, y miró con una sonrisa de medio lado el cuerpo desnudo de Bulma.

\- Necesitas Ducharte - le dijo y Bulma asintió

\- En un momento Vegeta -

\- Bien ¿Cuando crees que puedas hacer esto de nuevo? - preguntó el sayan para luego tomar un largo sorbo de agua y dejar la botella abierta cerca de ella.

Bulma se sentó de medio lado y bebió un poco de agua - Cuando quieras - Dijo arrogantemente

\- Quiero ahora - Fue la respuesta.

Bulma solo sonrió y puso un muy grande "completado" al final de su lista.


End file.
